tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for Trouble
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.03 |number=55 |sts_episode=Jingle, Jingle, Jingle |released= * 26 December 1991 * 17 March 1992 * 28 April 1992 * 17 February 1993 * 7 May 1998 * 8 May 2008 |previous=Percy's Promise |next=Gordon and the Famous Visitor}} Time for Trouble is the third episode of the third series. It is based on the story Double Header from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. Plot It is a very busy time for the Fat Controller's engines, as the Island of Sodor has a lot of visitors. The Fat Controller schedules more trains to cope with the demand, with Gordon in particular having to make more journeys than usual. Gordon is eager to ensure all his trains are on time and works harder than ever to make sure this happens. Things are so hectic that at times Gordon has no sooner dropped off one load of passengers that he has to take another. Gordon does not mind however and does his increased workload without fuss. The Fat Controller however soon decides that Gordon deserves a rest and James will take his trains and the express instead. James can not be happier at the chance to show off and be as respected as Gordon. One day in the yard, James boasts to Toby about how important he is and how he is never late. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Toby it is time for him to go to the Works to have his worn parts replaced. Toby is upset at having to go for repairs and asks if Henrietta can go with him, however the Fat Controller refuses as he needs all coaches to be available. Percy promises to look after Henrietta while Toby is gone. Toby puffs away to the Works on the main line, however he starts to make some clanking sounds, and since he has a smaller water tank than most of the other engines, he soon feels thirsty. He is glad when he starts to approach Lower Tidmouth and stops for a drink as he does not think it will be a problem and neither does his driver. However, the signalman, who was new to the job, has never met Toby and he orders him to continue on and clear the line for James and the express. Toby sadly leaves and struggles to the next station to stock up, but runs out of water and loses steam and is left stranded on the main line. Toby's fireman knows they need to warn James about the blockage on the line and luckily Percy comes by with Henrietta who hates leaving Toby stranded. Percy assures her she is helping Toby by carrying the fireman which cheers her up. The fireman reaches the station in time and tells James' crew what has happened. The signalman apologises for causing the trouble while James is angry, knowing this will make him late and fumes when his driver tells him he will need to push Toby as well as pull the express. Finding Toby, James gives the tram a bump before starting to push him along. James works harder than ever, having to push and pull a train at the same time and by the time he reaches the station he is exhausted. Some children on the platform see this and joke that as the express is late and James is tired and that it must mean that he could not pull it alone and needed Toby's help. Toby assures James the children are only teasing, but James does not see the funny side at all, while Toby just smiles. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The New Signalman * The Little Boys * Henrietta * Thomas * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * The Country Line Canal * The Country Line * The Valley Bridge * The Works Trivia * This episode was originally planned to be a part of the second series, but was pushed to the third series. * In a bunch of rare pictures: ** When Percy comes to Toby's rescue, he is on the line next to Toby and coming from the same direction rather than the opposite. ** Toby is seen going under the bridge instead of over it. ** James' express coaches are red instead of green. ** Gordon is crossing the viaduct in the opposite direction. ** The scenes of James boasting to Toby about pulling the express and the Fat Controller telling Toby to go to the works to have his worn parts mended were shown to originally take place at Tidmouth Sheds, as shown in three photos, two of which show Toby looking cross while in the sheds with James. * Gordon calling to the coaches and his line when he leaves the station is the same as Gordon Goes Foreign, which was intended be an episode in the second series but was cancelled due to its high budget (which is probably why this episode was pushed back to the third series). * In the early UK narration, James says "Look at me, I'm the smartest, most useful engine on the line." * Including this episode, Percy's whistle is at a slightly lower pitch in some episodes this season. Goofs * When Gordon called out to the coaches in the beginning of the episode, his eyes are wonky. * Toby starts to move before James does, even though he has no steam. In addition, steam can be seen coming out of his funnel in the restored version. * Percy's whistle is now lower. Throughout the most of the season, his whistle sound changes several times. * When Toby's fireman says "Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency," the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. * In a rare picture, Toby’s face is loose and James’ face is crooked as well as his eyes are wonky. * James took Toby to Knapford station, not the Works. * In the close-up of Toby's water tank, his wood's color is brighter than it normally is. Merchandise * Books - James and Toby * Buzz Books - Time for Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 * The Best of James DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Best of James * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Double Feature * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Best of Collection * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition AUS * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 NZ * Time for Trouble and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 NL * The Ghost Train * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation NOR * Anniversary * Ghost Train SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 5 IN * Ghost Train and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends GER * Full Steam Ahead! * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 6 * The Woolly Bear and 4 Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories ITA * On Christmas Eve JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.12 * No, No Troubles! * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.7 * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * Time for Trouble MYS * Diesel Does it Again and Other Thomas Adventures * The Deputation and Other Adventures CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 8 }} de:Zeit für Ärger es:James en Problemas (Temporada 3) he:זמן לצרות ja:ほめられなかったジェームス pl:Kłopoty ru:Когда приходит беда Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations